


[podfic] The old hope is hardest to be lost

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [50]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mad Science, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He spent 25 years as a little guy and then 3 as Captain America, so when the pulse of light hits him and he's suddenly a foot shorter and wheezing, it doesn't even faze him. It's everybody else that freaks out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	[podfic] The old hope is hardest to be lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The old hope is hardest to be lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992099) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****Title:** [The old hope is hardest to be lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1992099) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Captain America (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes

 **Length:** 00:05:55

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/51%20\(CA\)%20_The%20old%20hope%20is%20hardest%20to%20be%20lost_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
